


Hi, I Just Accidentally Stole Your Dog

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, I Accidentally Stole Your Dog AU, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sent to pick up Sam's birthday present to Jess: a new puppy. Of course, nothing is simple for the Winchesters and Dean ends up in someone else's backyard with someone else's dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, I Just Accidentally Stole Your Dog

    “Yes, Sammy, I remember. You’ve told me about 87 times. Yes. I have the address you texted me. For God’s sake, I got it: small, fuzzy dog, yips when you walk through the gate, blue collar, yada yada,” Dean sighed, holding the phone away from his ear. He didn’t know why Sam thought it was a good idea to get Jess a puppy for her birthday, but here he was, driving out to their friend’s house to get the puppy from their backyard to bring to the party. Sam was so worried that Dean would forget the dog, that he had sent about 50 texts giving him the details, called 3 times, and even came over to Dean’s apartment last night to make sure he would get there early enough. It was summer, so the puppy should’t stay outside too long, even though the sun was starting to set.

  
    “Yeah. Yup. Uh-huh. Whatever. Ok ok,” Dean replied to Sam incessant questioning, “Dude, I’m almost at the house, ok? I’ll grab the stupid mutt, chuck ‘em in the car, and be at the party in like half an hour, alright?” Sam finally took a breath, so Dean hung up and put the car in park. Every house in this row looked identical, except for varying shades of flowers sticking up around the mailboxes. He passed a vacant house with a “sold” sticker plastered over the realtor’s sign in the front yard that he guessed was Sam and Jess’s place they were moving into soon. The uniformity of it all almost made Dean sick, but he was proud of his baby brother. He was living the dream.

  
    Dean got out of the car and strolled down the sidewalk, looking for the house number matching the text he got from Sam earlier. _10386, 10384, 10382,_ he counted in his head, _here we are!_ He stopped in front of the house with purple geraniums in the flower box, and heard the telltale yipping of a small dog that had caught sight of him.

  
    Dean strode towards the backyard and peered over the fence. Bouncing on the other side of it was a short brown and white dog with pointy ears and a dark blue, plaid collar who seemed to think its life goal was to make as much noise as possible.

  
    “Well, wouldn’t have been my first choice of dog, but Jess’ll love you,” Dean muttered. He went to the gate and tried the latch, only to find that it was locked. _Guess he forgot to leave it open for me. Rude._ Dean shrugged and hopped the gate, doing his best not to land on the tiny dog. Of course, the moment his feet hit the ground, the dog was up his leg, growling and barking and getting dirt all over Dean’s jeans.

  
    “Ok, little bastard come here.” Dean scooped up the critter and tucked it under his arm to jump over the fence again. Walking back to the car, Dean scratched the puppy’s ears.

  
    “Don’t know what Sam was freaking out about, that wasn’t so hard.”

  
—————————————————————————————--

  
    Castiel jerked up from his book. Silence normally wouldn’t have caught his attention, but when it followed an uproar (if it could be called that) from his corgi, Gabriel, silence was a bit unnerving. He walked over to the back door and peered around, looking for the stumpy dog that was usually running sprints around the fence. As he was about to step into the backyard, Castiel heard a loud growl of a car staring up nearby and ran to the front window in time to see a sleek black car pull away from the curb and speed off.

  
    No no no no no no, he thought as he scrambled towards the back door. He yanked the door open and shot outside, calling Gabriel’s name. He checked the gate to make sure it was still locked, there were no holes under the fence that the corgi could have wriggled under, and there was no greeting from his companion. The longer he stood there the more the fact began to sink in: Gabriel had just been dognapped.

  
———————————————————————————————-

  
    Sam was pacing by the back door of the bar when Dean pulled up, staring at his phone like it was about to reveal the secrets of the universe. He jogged over to the driver’s side before Dean had even put the car in park and stared at him anxiously.

  
    “So you got him?” Sam asked.

  
    Dean rolled his eyes, “No, the thirty voicemails did not remind me to get your dog.” Dean carefully opened the back door of the Impala, to keep the mutt from making a break for it, and scooped him up. Twirling around with a ‘ta-da,’ Dean held the dog out to Sam. He even took the time to buy a little bow from the dollar store, which he stuck to the dog’s head on the way over. Honestly, he didn’t look like he minded. The dog looked perfectly content to let his stumpy legs dangle in the air with his tongue lolling out of his mouth while Sam gaped.

  
    “That’s not my dog.”

  
    “What?”

  
    “ _THAT’S NOT MY DOG, DEAN_ ,” Sam shouted.

  
    “ _Woof_!”

  
    “Shaddup,” Dean stuffed the dog under his arm, “How can this not be your dog? I went exactly where you told me to!”

  
    “I-I don’t know! You must have gone to the wrong house,” Sam yelled, as he resumed pacing.

  
    “I didn’t go to the wrong, you said 10380! That’s where I got him,” Dean replied, gesturing to the dog.

  
    Sam groaned, “Not 10380, _10388_!”

  
    “You said 80!!” Dean fished in his pocket and whipped out his phone. After thumbing through texts from Sam he pulled up the relevant address: 10388 Singer Lane.

  
    “Shit.”

  
    Dean looked down at the dog under his armpit, with the stupid pink bow on its head, staring up at him with its big brown eyes, “Holy shit, I just stole someone’s dog.”

  
    “Well, take him back! Get my actual dog and get back here fast! I can’t stall forever,” Sam shoved Dean back towards the car and headed back into the bar, smacking himself for not checking that Dean had the right number.

  
    Dean launched himself into the car, shoving the dog into the passenger seat, and sped back towards the neighborhood he had just come from. _Man, this is going to be awkward._

  
———————————————————————————————-

  
    Castiel threw the phone across the room. Of course, dognapping wasn’t high priority for the police, but he hadn’t expected to be blown off so harshly. This was a beloved member of his family that had just been stolen, he had a right to be angry. He grabbed his laptop and opened up the word processor to start making Lost Dog flyers to hang around the neighborhood, when a soft knock came from his front door.

  
    Castiel cracked open the door to see a man with short brown hair, freckles, and bright green eyes standing there, gingerly holding Gabriel who had somehow gotten a bow on his head. The black car from earlier was parked on the curb in front of Castiel’s house and the man was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. If he hadn’t been holding Castiel’s kidnapped puppy, Castiel might have noted how attractive he was. But he was holding Castiel’s kidnapped puppy, so he narrowed his eyes at the stranger.    

  
    “Ok this is going to sound nuts but….I may have accidentally kidnapped your dog,” the man mumbled.

  
    “How does one ‘accidentally kidnap’ someone’s dog?” Castiel asked.

  
    The man flushed red, “Uh...well, kinda long story. See my brother’s girlfriend wanted a dog, so he got one as a surprise and I’m supposed to pick it up for her party, but I mixed up the house numbers, and…” he snatched the bow off Gabriel’s head and held him out to Castiel at arm’s length, “Uh...here. Sorry.”

  
    Castiel took Gabriel from the man and gave him a quick once over to make sure he wasn’t hurt. The weird dog didn’t even seem to notice that he had been kidnapped. He just sat there looking happy about everything.

  
    “Well, thank you for bringing him back unscathed, instead of leaving him in a ditch somewhere,” Castiel said.

  
    “Oh, uh, no problem. I just, ya know, screwed up.” He held out a hand to Castiel, “I’m Dean by the way, in case you wanna put me on a dog napper registry.”

  
    Castiel cautiously took his hand and shook it, “Castiel.”

  
    Dean opened his mouth, likely to make a remark of some sort, and then snapped it closed again. Smart man, Castiel thought.

  
    “Well, Castiel, my brother’s moving in a few doors down so I’ll probably see you around. I mean, unless you want me to stay like 500 feet away or something, ‘cause I’d totally understand,” Dean stuttered and held up his hands in surrender.

  
    Castiel laughed, “I don’t think that will be necessary. It was a simple misunderstanding. Maybe you can bring your brother’s new dog over sometime, I’m sure he’d get along with Gabriel.”

  
    Dean brightened up, “Yeah, that would be great. I mean, I’d have to check with him, ‘cause it’s, ya know, his dog, but I’d like to see you— er, hang out with your dog. And you. Again. And, uh, yeah. I’m gonna go—” Dean started to back away from the door and slipped off the first step of the porch, catching himself before he fell the rest of the way. “You, uh….ok,” Dean muttered before turning and marching back towards his car.

  
    Castiel chuckled to himself while watching Dean walk away. Gabriel stared up at him, with a look that Castiel interpreted as “I approve.” Hopefully, they’d be seeing a lot more of Dean in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors and the general roughness of this. I saw the prompt in a post on tumblr and I needed something to get me back into writing so this thing was spawned. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (And follow me on Tumblr yo :  
> main blog: one-armed-sad-trash-hobo.tumblr.com  
> writing only blog: sad-trash-writing.tumblr.com


End file.
